What can I say?
by MarchingbandGLEEK XD
Summary: Song fic! What can I say By Shaeliegh. Kurt and Blaine break Because Kurt catch's Blaine cheating on him. Kurt writes in original song. Warnings: Cursing. PLease R&R, No haters please! Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Hey guy's. This is my first song fic. I'm using my favorite song by Shaeliegh called What can I say? I just love that song. If you don't know Shaeliegh she is Featured on The NBT on Disney channel. You guys should sooo, Vote for her this is an amazing song and She is an Incredible singer! Vote for her!**_

_**Summery: Kurt and Blaine have there first fight and Break up Because, Kurt catch's Blaine cheating on him with Sabastion. Kurt writes in original song and Sings it too Blaine in the Glee club. I know Bad summery but the Story's better!**_

_**Warnings: Possibly cursing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Glee. But that's never gonna happen**_

_**Pairing: Klaine; Furt (Brotherly stuff)**_

_**AN: I hope you guys like it, And please review at the end. Happy thanksgiving!**_

It was a Friday evening and Kurt was heading off to Blaine's to hang out with him for the night. When Kurt got too Blaine's house Ms. Anderson let Kurt in and Kurt went up to Blaine's room. The door was open and Kurt heard moaning from Blaine's room and Kurt had wondered what Blaine was doing. When Kurt got to Blaine's room He notice Blaine Making out with another guy and Well, It was Sabastion of course.

"B-Blaine?" Kurt asked.

Blaine pulled back and looked to Kurt and Gasped. Blaine saw a tear go down Kurt's face.

"K-Kurt, It's not what it looks like." Blaine said fast.

"Then what is it? Cause too me it looks like your getting it on with another guy Behind my back." Kurt cried.

"He kissed me." Blaine lied.

"You're l-lying. If he kissed you, Then wouldn't you have pushed back?" Kurt asked with more tears falling.

Blaine stared at Kurt with a blank face not knowing what too say.

"I-I knew it. I-I can't believe you would cheat on me. I thought you loved me?" Kurt said.

"I-I do Kurt. I really really do. Please don't do this to me." Blaine said.

"Don't do what? Break up with you. It's too late Blaine." Kurt said still crying. Blaine went to hug him but Kurt pushed back.

"Don't, Touch me!" Kurt yelled and Pushed Blaine back. He was full on crying now.

"Well, What do you want me to do?" Blaine yelled back and Made Kurt flinch at the sound.

"Here's what I want you to do. Never speak to me again." Kurt said sadly.

"I-I'm sorry Kurt. Please for give me. then we can forget this night ever happened." Blaine begged.

"What more can I say? You already Know my answer. I'm sorry but I'm breaking up with you." Kurt said. He was hoping this day would never happen, But it turns out that his Ex-Boyfriend who he loved was a cheater. So he had too.

"I never thought I had to say this. But, Goodbye Blaine." Kurt said walking away and Exiting Blaine's house.

Kurt got into his car and drove all the way home still crying.

XXX

When Kurt got to his house He noticed a few cars there, So Finn must have had the New Directions over.

'Crap.' Kurt thought. He pulled into his drive way and stopped his car. He quickly got out and walked to his door, Be for going in he quickly wiped away the tear. Then he opened the door and he was right the new directions were there. He quietly closed the door and quickly tried to get to his bedroom without being noticed. But, When he got to his door the voice of Mercedes that was behind him said something,

"Hey Kurt, Do you wanna hang out with us?" She asked. Us meant with the New directions, And Kurt wasn't up for it.

"No thanks Mercedes. I wanna be alone in my room for awhile." Kurt said sadly then sniffled. They noticed that he had been crying so they let it go and let him be in his room alone.

Later that night Kurt got out his pencil and Notebook and Started writing.

'What can I say?

You treat this like a game  
>But it's my heart<br>And it's breaking  
>All because of you '<p>

XXX

The next day Kurt and Mercedes went to Glee, He saw Blaine there but didn't sit next too him. He sat next too Mercedes(Of course) and Tina. When Mr. Schue came in Kurt rose his hand.

"Um, Mr. Schue?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, Kurt." Mr. Schue said.

"I have a song to sing." Kurt said.

"Excellent Kurt." Mr. Schue said. Kurt walked up and started to speak.

"Recently, I've been kind of upset. And I decided to put all my emotions into a song, That I wrote. It's called What can I say." Kurt finished and The music started so he began to sing,

"You treat this like a game  
>But it's my heart<br>And it's breaking  
>All because of you<p>

The hourglass is running out  
>And you're still trying to fill it up<br>But I lost hope  
>You should too<br>But this situation we're repeating  
>Overrated is what you made it<br>I'm all done  
>Now I'm all out of time<p>

What can I say  
>What can I say<br>When all you do is push me away  
>What will I say to you<br>When it all comes down to  
>It seems like with every word we say<br>We're slowly fading away

You acted like you cared  
>But you don't<br>Stop pretending cause you're hurting me  
>My first impressions disappeared<br>Your tones had words so insincere  
>You always do as you please<br>And this situation we're repeating  
>Overrated is what you made it<br>I'm all done  
>Now I'm all out of time<p>

What can I say  
>What can I say<br>When all you do is push me away  
>What will I say to you<br>When it all comes down to  
>It seems like with every word we say<br>We're slowly fading away

I can't talk to you (talk to you)  
>You never see my point of view<br>No!  
>Like I want you to (like I want you to)<br>Feels like I always go unheard (unheard)  
>Because your actions speak louder than my words<br>That's why I always come back to

What can I say  
>What can I say<br>When all you do is (when all you do is) push me away  
>What will I say (what will I say to you) to you<br>When it all comes down to  
>It seems like with every word we say<br>We're slowly fading away

What can I say

I'm fading away

What can I say

I'm fading away  
>Away<p>

Oh!  
>Cause it's my heart<br>And it's breaking all because of you  
>What can I say?" Kurt had stared at Blaine through out the whole song.<p>

Blaine got up and Spoke.

"K-Kurt, I'm so so sorry about last night." Blaine said.

"You can say your sorry all you want. But I can never forgive you for what you did to me." Kurt said with a tear down his face. Then Mercedes popped in.

"What the hell did he do to you, Boo?" Mercedes asked.

"Care to explain, Anderson?" Kurt asked.

"I-i cheated on Kurt last night with another boy I met at Dalton." Blaine said.

"You did what too My little bro?" Finn asked shockingly.

"I cheated on him. I kissed another boy behind Kurt's back and I'm not proud of it. I cheated on the best thing that's ever happened to me. And All I want to do is get him back." Blaine said.

"Hobbit. You should've never hurt Kurt like that. You know I know how to cut a bitch." Mercedes said angrily at Blaine.

"Yeah, Yeah I know." Blaine said.

"Dude, I think its best for you to leave, Right now." Finn said.

"Fine, I'll leave. But I just want Kurt to know, That I'm desperately sorry and That I hope that he can forgive me. If he doesn't forgive me, I understand." Blaine said then walked out.

Kurt gave Finn a hug and Said, "Thank you Finn."

"Your welcome little bro." Finn said. The rest of the Glee hour went awkwardly but things sort of went Back to normal. Blaine stayed in glee but Kurt and them never talked to each other. And yeah I guess that's it.

_**AN: Hey guys, I hoped you liked it. This was my first song fic and I think I just might make a sequel to it. Anyways, When I told you about Shaeliegh and The next big thing crap, I really think you guys should vote for her and I'm going to give you a link to her song so you guys can hear, Cause it is amazing! Any who, Please review and Thanks for reading. If you want you can check out my page to see my other stories. Well, Happy thanksgiving again and Have fun! Heres the Link to that song: .com/watch?v=OWnqo6cD7Fo and remember to review thanks, BYE! XD**_


	2. Not an Update but please read!

**Hey guys I am changing my name in two days, so basically I'm giving you a two day notcie sorry I haven't updated I just wanted to let you all new name will be XxXYoulovedmeanywaysXxX It's based from a song. Anyways that's it.**

**~ Scout.  
><strong>


End file.
